nie będę więcej pił
by Sen na jawie
Summary: Od nienawiści do miłości USxUK  Uwaga: Przesadna romantyczność  piosenka: Pezet  - Spadam   link : /watch?v k9AKgvEWqd4


„ Nie będę więcej pił…Never!" – Mówił w myślach Arthur – „ I czy to cholerne ptaki muszą tak śpiewać, kurwa zaraz zejdę" –Rozejrzał się i po krótkim rozeznaniu jak na osobę na kacu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie znajduję we własnym domu ani pokoju a co za tym idzie nie w swoim łóżku. „ What the hell?" – Odwrócił się gwałtownie na bok i zobaczył tuż przed swoim nosem śpiącą twarz Ameryki. Gwałtownie pobladł „ Co ja robię u niego w domu a tym bardziej w JEGO ŁÓŻKU!" – W panice aż dotknął ręką czy ma coś na sobie. Jeżeli można być jeszcze bladszym to Anglii się to udało. Doszło do niego, ze leży całkiem nagi. Próbował sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć ale jedynie co przypomniał sobie to jak się kotłował z Ameryką w salonie. „ No, no, no…Muszę wstać" – Zaczął się w panice rozglądać za drzwiami, gdy już je zlokalizował, gwałtownie wstał. Przez co z jego ust wydobył się przeciągły jęk bólu przez bolącą tylną część jego ciała. „ Nie to nie możliwe…CO TO JEST?" Nagle poczuł dwie mokre stróżki wypływające z jego tyłka. Instynktownie dotknął się tam ręką. Bał się zobaczyć co to jest. Okazało się, ze to biała „wydzielina" i w tym momencie Artura przeszył prąd. Zaczął wszystko układać w myślach. - „ Alfred, Ja, salon, łóżko…sperma, ból w dolnej części ciała…MALINKA? Kurwa jebałem się z nim po pijaku, dałem mu się przelecieć, nie, nie to sen…God to musi być SEN". - Spojrzał na Alfreda z chęcią mordu, jego zielone oczy zapłonęły żalem, smutkiem, nienawiścią. „ Nie ja muszę stąd wyjść natychmiast!" - Zdołał jakoś dojść do salonu i tak jak myślał znalazł tam ciuchy. Przez całą drogę wylewało się tego coraz więcej. „ Boże ile razy on się we mnie spuścił?" – Przeleciało mu przez głowę. Był wściekły na siebie, ze znów się upił ale, że aż tak to by najświętsi nie wiedzieli. Znalazł jakąś chusteczkę i zaczął się wycierać „ Boże jakie to…Ohydne" – Aż na samą myśl, że on w niego wchodził i wychodził, ze się całowali, że się tam spuszczał a on na to wszystko pozwalał…Nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć. Chodź z jednej strony kochał Alfreda ale nie tak jak wychowanka…Tylko jako swoją miłość, której szukał od tylu wieków, ale nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że pieprzył bo nie kochał, tylko pieprzył się z nim po pijaku i to najbardziej w tym wszystkim było ohydne. Ubrał się i wyszedł przed dom. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie „ To będzie ciężka podróż" – pomyślał i jakoś po woli ruszył w stronę taksówek, żeby dotrzeć na lotnisko. Cały czas rozmyślając o swoich stosunkach z Ameryką po tym incydencie. Czy będzie mógł w stanie spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy i czy w ogóle da radę na niego spojrzeć? Poczuł jak by go serce zakuło a jedna samotna łza spłynęła mu po policzku.

Już dochodziło południe gdy Alfred otworzył zaspane oczy. „ Matko przenajświętsza moja głowa" – Podrapał się ręką po głowie. – „ Już nigdy nie piję z tym alkoholikiem..." – Pomyślał w duchu Ameryka. Próbował się podnieść z łóżka, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ma straszne zakwasy w biodrach. „ Co jest grane…" – I nagle zaczął sobie przypominać momenty z wczorajszej nocy. Spotkanie, bar, napity Arthur, jego dom, salon…I w tym momencie urwał wyliczanie. „ Czy ja go…Przeleciałem…" – Złapał się za głowę – „ ale…Boże…Jak…Kurwa gdzie on jest?" – Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, ze nie ma przy nim Anglii. „ Kurwa on mnie znienawidzi już po całości" – Zaczął wpadać w panikę.  
>- ARTHUR ! ARTHUR! – Krzyknął z całych sił ale odpowiedziała mu tylko przenikliwa cisza. – Boże Arthur ja nie chciałem… - Dodał cicho. Wstał z łóżka i zszedł na dół do salonu. Tak jak się spodziewał znalazł swoje ubrania ale po Anglii nie było śladu. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jedno z krzeseł leżało przewrócone po podłodze walały się 2 butelki po winie. Nagle zauważył na podłodze telefon, który po oględzinach należał do Anglii. Ameryka pobladł – „ Jeżeli ja mam mu to teraz oddać to chyba nie wyjdę z jego domu żywy…" – Przeleciało mu przez myśl.<br>- Matko Arthur ja nie chciałem Ci zrobić krzywdy…Naprawdę, Boże – Rozpłakał się. – Jak mogłem zrobić to osobie, którą kocham nad życie…Kurwa… - Alfred go kochał chodź nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał. Po walce o niepodległość jego tęsknota się nasilała, każdego dnia było coraz gorzej i gorzej, aż doszło do punktu kulminacyjnego gdy po pijaku przeleciał swojego dawnego opiekuna a teraz jego miłość. „ Muszę mu teraz oddać ten telefon…Ale najpierw to gdzie on poszedł?" – Gorączkował się Ameryka. Nie dość, że był już całkiem rozbity to na dodatek nie wie gdzie się znajduję Anglia. Jedyne co mu wpadło na myśl to zadzwonić na telefon domowy. I tak jak pomyślał tak zrobił. Jakoś doszedł do telefonu i wystukał numer * pip * * pip*  
>- yes? – odpowiedział słaby głos w telefonie. Alfred poznał, ze to Anglia ale nie mógł się odezwać sparaliżowało go. – Halo jest tam ktoś? – głos zaczął się niecierpliwić.<br>- A aa rthur? – Zaczął nieśmiało. W tym momencie usłyszał huk tłuczonego się szkła.  
>- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Jeszcze Ci mało, znajdź sobie inną dziwkę bo ta niestety nie chce Cię już widzieć! - ryknął do słuchawki. Ameryka chciał coś powiedzieć ale usłyszał już tylko głuche buczenie w telefonie. Rzucił telefonem o ścianę. Był wściekły na samego siebie. Nie dość, że zawsze sprawiał mu kłopoty, tyle razy przez niego płakał to jeszcze teraz zrobił mu TO na odpłacenie się po tych wszystkich ciężkich wiekach. „ Kurwa…Ja chce umrzeć" – Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Nie chciał mu tego zrobić…Ciągle go ranił lecz teraz przesadził. „ Przepraszam Cię jeszcze raz Arthur…Już nigdy więcej prze zemnie nie ucierpisz" – Z tą myślą skierował się do łazienki…<p>

- Fuck moja filiżanka! – Krzyknął Arthur. „ Czy ten idiota myśli, że będę z nim teraz po tym wszystkim rozmawiał, że pobiegnę do niego na jego skinienie? Nigdy w życiu." – Nagle poczuł się jak by na ramieniu siedział mu diabeł i anioł i każde szepcze swoje zdania.  
>- „ Noo Arthur masz rację! Niech ten łamaga się do Ciebie wcale nie zbliża! Po tym co on zrobił Wielkiemu Anglii, niedorzeczność"<br>- „ Arthur ale on cierpi myślisz, ze on chciał Ci to zrobić specjalnie, sam był pijany i…" – Ohh anioł wypierdalaj stąd! – „ Nie słuchaj tego zdrajcy on dobrze wiedział co robi, pierdolony pedał, Arthur przecież Ty go wcale nie kochasz zawsze przyprawiał Ci kłopotów a teraz tak się odpłaca?"  
>- „ Nie słuch…" – i w tym momencie anioł zniknął<br>- „Noo widzę, ze mnie wybrałeś słusznie mój drogi słusznie" – „ A teraz odpowiadaj na pytania tak lub nie, zgoda?"  
>- Tak<br>- „ No widzę, ze kapujesz mały, więc zaczynamy."  
>- „ Czy żałujesz, ze nie oddałeś go Francji" – I to pytanie zaskoczyło Anglię, sam nie wiedział jaka była do końca prawda. – „ Mały czas ucieka kurwa pośpiesz się"<br>- Tak – powiedział to zaprzeczając swojej podświadomości  
>- „Hmmm dobrze a czy kiedy walczył o swoją niepodległość, nie chciałeś go zabić? Byłeś na nie go wściekły, ze po tym wszystkim co dla niego zrobiłeś ten szczeniak tak Ci się odpłacił?" – Diabeł trafił w sam czuły punkt, tak chciał go zabić za to, chciał ale się powstrzymał.<br>- Tak – Odpowiedział twardym głosem.  
>- „ Czy czujesz się męska dziwka po tym co on ci zrobił, ten dzieciak, którego wychowałeś bezczelnie cię wykorzystał! – Umysł Anglii zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach, już sam nie wie co ma odpowiadać.<br>- Ttt..ak – wydukał  
>- „ A jak by popełnij samobójstwo bo nie chciałby Cię więcej ranić, żebyś nie musiał na niego patrzeć, słuchać go… Żałował byś go?" - W tym momencie serce Arthura jak by stanęło…"On miał by popełnić samobójstwo… Boże Alfred"<br>- TAK! ŻAŁOWAŁ BYM GO KURWA ROZUMIESZ I ODPIERDOL SIĘ ODEMNIE! – Ryknął i diabeł jak na zawołanie znikł. On nigdy nie pozwoli aby Alfred umarł nawet jeżeli zrobił by najgorszą rzecz w życiu on nadal go będzie kochał. „ Kurwa a jeżeli on naprawdę chce się zabić, przez to?" – nie patrząc na nic wybiegł z domu. Musiał jak najszybciej dotrzeć w stronę lotniska. Bo wiedział, ze jego śmierci nie przeżyje…

Alfred wszedł do łazienki. Zaczął napuszczać wodę do wanny. „ Jeżeli mam się zabić to nie lekką śmiercią, muszę cierpieć jak on gdy mu to wszystko robiłem" – Mówiąc to zaczął szukać czegoś ostrego i znalazł żyletkę. Położył ja na skraju wanny. Wodę jaką zaczął napuszczać była lodowata, tak jak jego serce.

Tak bardzo chciałbym, żeby jutro mogło się to zmienić,  
>żebym mógł dać Ci to co chcę Ci dawać<br>i dostać to od Ciebie.  
>Tak bardzo chciałem dzisiaj Ci powiedzieć, że<br>mowie Ci co chcesz usłyszeć i mówię to dla Ciebie!

Wszedł do wanny, poczuł ten chłód rozchodzący się po każdej cząsteczce jego ciała. Położył się wziął do ręki album ze zdjęciami, które leżały tam od dwóch dni. I zaczął przeglądać go, już nie mógł pohamować łez…

Tak mocno chciałem Twoich oczu, Twojej skóry,  
>tak bardzo chciałem Twoich dłoni,<br>tak mocno czułem to, tak bardzo chciałem obok być, nie myśląc ile to kosztuje,  
>tak mocno czułem to.<p>

- Arthur KOCHAM CIĘ! – zakrztusił się własnymi łzami. Wyjął jedno zdjęcie gdzie Anglia był sam. Uśmiechał się, kochał ten jego szczery uśmiech, te jego piękne zielone oczy i te włosy. Kochał go całego ale wiedział, że przez niego cierpi…Musiał z tym skończyć…

Nie ma Cię gdy moje życie spada w dół i,  
>nie ma Cię gdy wszystko łamie się na pół,<br>ale kocham Cię! kocham! wciąż Cię kocham kurwa,  
>i nie znam już innych słów,<br>to jest zbyt trudne.

Wziął, żyletkę i zrobił pierwsze cięcie na zewnętrznej stronie ręki. Po woli stróżka krwi zaczęła kapać do wody. Alfred patrzył się na swoją ranę ale chciał więcej, był jak w transie. Na drugiej ręce wyciął „1775 – 1783" Zanurzył się jeszcze głębiej. Było mu przeraźliwie zimno a woda, która była przezroczysta po woli zamieniała się w czerwień. Był cały blady trząsł się z zimna ale robił kolejne głębokie ciecia. Jego ręce były już całe we krwi.  
>- Arthur to i tak nie odzwierciedla tego bólu co przeżyłeś przeze mnie… - Popatrzył na zdjęcie, przejechał po nim ręką. I zrobił następne ciecie koło serca. Zaczął wycinać jego imię. Bolało go strasznie, ale wiedział, że tak ma być. Woda stała się już czerwona. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, ze przez podcięcie żył na nadgarstkach zaczął wykrwawiać się jeszcze szybciej. Zdjęcie Arthura wpadło do wody. A sam zaczął tracić świadomość. Jego oddech stał się płytki i urywany. Jego oczy zamykały się po woli a obraz stawał się rozmywany. „ Tak wygląda człowiek, który umiera…?" – Przeleciało mu przez myśl<br>- Arthur prze…praszam…jeszcze…raz…- jego oczy się zamknęły. Przez jego umysł jeszcze przelatywały obrazy jego dzieciństwa, jaki to był szczęśliwy z Anglią, jak ten o niego dbał. Pewnie by się wykrwawił na śmierć gdyby nie szybko otwierające się drzwi. Arthur biegł ile sił najpierw na samolot ( dop. Miał swój prywatny) i dlatego tak szybko mógł się znaleźć u niego w domu. Zamarł na progu. Łzy same wypłynęły mu z oczu.  
>-Aaa….ALFRED! – podbiegł do wanny. Był cały zimny i wykrwawiał się jeszcze bardziej. Potrząsnął nim. „ Czy on… nie żyje…" – przeleciało mu przez umysł. Zaraz odgonił te myśli kiedy usłyszał szybko wciągane powietrze. Szybko wstał, wyjął korek żeby pozbyć się wody. Sam nie wiedział, że ma aż tyle siły. Wyciągnął Alfreda z wanny. Wyszedł z nim na rękach do salonu. Wiedział, ze musi się śpieszyć każda minuta się liczy. Położył go na kanapie, był cały zimny. Dopiero teraz się przyjrzał, ze jego ręce były całe okaleczone ale jego wzrok przykuły dwie rzeczy. Data 1775 – 1793 „ Przecież to data…Naszej wojny…boże…" – A drugą rzeczą było jego imię nacięte przy stronie serca. „ Matko Alfred…Ty…Sobie to przeze mnie….Zrobiłeś…" – Z rozmyślań wyrwało go szybkie pobieranie tlenu przez Amerykę. Pobiegł szybko do łazienki, po jakieś bandaże, gazy, ręczniki a nawet koszule. Zaczął szybko zawiązywać to wszystko na ranach Alfreda. Musiał te cholerne rany zatamować aby nie krwawiły. Gdy się z tym uporał zaczął szukać kocy. Pobiegł do jego sypialni. Tak jak pomyślał nic nie zmieniło się przez te parę godzin od jego wyjścia. Złapał kołdrę i koc i szybko schodził na dół. Jego oddech był nadal płytki a przez niektóre opatrunki już sączyła się krew. Opatulił go kołdrą i kocem. Zaczął go głaskać po głowie. Jak był mały zawsze go to uspokajało.<br>- Matko Alfred…czemu to zrobiłeś?...Wiesz przecież, że i tak bym się odzywał…Nie potrafiłbym Cię znienawidzić. Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu – mówienie tego przychodziło mu z trudem, nigdy nie okazywał swoich uczyć i tu był błąd. – Alfred…Ja Cię kocham proszę Cię…Walcz…NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE SAMEGO! – krzyknął. Przytulił się do niego. Nadal był zimny chodź po woli na jego twarzy pojawiały się rumieńce. Oddech stawał się miarowy.  
>- Aaaa…Arthur…To Ty? – Ten głos wyciągnął Anglię z rozmyślań. Spojrzał w stronę Ameryki jego oczy były lekko uchylone. – Czy…Ja jestem…w niebie? – Na twarzy Arthura pojawił się uśmiech.<br>- Alfred…Boże…Żyjesz jak się cieszę…Nie nie jesteś w niebie… - Przejechał dłonią po jego policzku. Rozpłakał się – Proszę Cię…Alfred…Obiecaj mi że nigdy tego więcej nie zrobisz… - Wstrząsnął nim szloch. Ameryka chodź był bardzo osłabiony zdołał podnieść obolałą rękę i dotknąć twarzy Arthura.  
>- Obiecuję…Obiecuję…Nie zrobię tego więcej… - Z jego oczu poleciały dwie samotne łzy. – Słyszałem co mówiłeś…To tylko dlatego otworzyłem oczy, powiedziałeś, ze mnie kochasz, żebym walczył – zrobiłem to dla Ciebie…Arthur….<p>

I tak minęło wspólne dwa miesiące a Anglia opiekował się Ameryką do póki nie odzyskał w pełni sił. Bardzo dobrze pamiętali ten dzień, który ich połączył a ile to łez wtedy wypłakali to sami nie wiedzą. Chodź byli parą wyszło to samoistnie, lecz Alfred chciał, żeby to było bardziej oficjalnie. Dziękował już tysiące razy a za każdym razem Anglia go namiętnie całował i mówił, że ma przestać. Leżeli teraz w łóżku, Alfred był wtulony w swoją miłość, która głaskała go po włosach.  
>- Alfred? – Zapytał Anglia.<br>- Hmmm? – Zamruczał.  
>- Będę musiał wyjść dzisiaj na cały dzień, interesy i te sprawy. Poradzisz sobie? – Przestał go głaskać. Ameryka uniósł wzrok na te zielone tęczówki.<br>- Musisz iść? – Zaskomlał. Chodź dobrze wiedział, że Anglia musi iść.  
>- Niestety tak… Ejjj nie rób takiej smutne miny – Uśmiechnął się. – Przecież wrócę do Ciebie. – Pogłaskał go po policzku. W tym momencie Ameryka rozpromieniał i wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w Arthura.<br>- Kocham Cię Arti.  
>- Ja tez cię kocham Alfred zawsze będę Cię kochał… - Złapał jego podbródek i namiętnie pocałował. – No cóż będę się zbierał. – Pocałował go jeszcze raz i wyszedł z łóżka. Nie przejmował się specjalnie, ze jest całkiem nagi. Przyzwyczaili się do siebie i nie czują już skrępowania. Alfred omiótł wzrokiem sylwetkę Arthura „ Uhhh ale on ma ciało" – I w tym momencie Anglia zdał sobie sprawę, że jego partner uważnie mu się przygląda. Uśmiechnął się do niego i wszedł do łazienki. „ No cóż pora i na mnie" – Pomyślał Ameryka i poszedł do łazienki za dół. Chodź nie nienawidził tego miejsca jak mało kto. Prowadził walką z samym sobą czy wejść tam czy nie, a trwało to chyba z dobre 15 minut. Gdy już miał nacisnąć na klamkę zszedł Anglia i poinformował, że łazienka jest wolna. Ameryka aż odetchnął z ulgą.<br>- No Alfred ja się będę zbierał. – Zaczął rozmowę Anglia.  
>- Nawet nic nie zjesz? – Zapytał z troską w głosie.<br>- Nie martw się zjem na mieście – uśmiechnął się do niego a na odchodne pocałował go bardzo ale to bardzo namiętni, na co Alfred aż jęknął. Gdy oderwali się od siebie Ameryka wraz z Anglia byli czerwoni jak piwonie.  
>- Kiedy przyjdziesz? - Zapytał Alfred bawiąc się jego guzikiem od marynarki.<br>- Pewnie tak koło dwudziestej. – Palcami gładził biodro partnera. – Dobra ja lecę bo przecież Niemcy mnie zabije jak się spóźnię. – mówiąc to zrobi taką minę jak by naprawdę Ludwig chciał go zabić. Pocałował go jeszcze raz i wyszedł. Alfred czekał tylko gdy usłyszy odpalający się samochód. Pędem pobiegł na górę. Wparował do łazienki okręcił wodę pod prysznicem na szczoteczkę nałożył pastę. Nawet sam nie wiedział, ze tak szybko potrafi się umyć. „ Jeszcze tylko ubranie" – zaczął grzebać w szafie aż znalazł jakąś bieliznę, niewygniecioną koszulę i niepogniecione spodnie. Gdy zapinał koszulę spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył jedną dużą bliznę tuż koło serca. Szybko odwrócił się tyłem. Nie chciał tego jeszcze raz rozpamiętywać, bo wie, że by się rozkleił i wyszły by nici z niespodzianki. Gdy był już gotowy pobiegł po kluczyki do swojego auta i pojechał na zakupy. Musiał kupić jakieś dobre wino, coś do jedzenia, zatrzymał się przy jubilerze. Dobrze wiedział, ze Arthur to nie dziewczyna i pierścionka nosić nie będzie „ Chodź fajnie by to wyglądało" – roześmiał się w duchu. Odkąd pamiętał Arthur zawsze nosił jakieś przywieszki, zazwyczaj były one złote. „ To jest to!".  
>- Dzień dobry, szukam jakiś ładnych złotych przywieszek w kształcie serca.<br>- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała mu sprzedawczyni. – Właśnie przyszła nowa dostawa i było tam w niej taka ładna przywieszka.  
>- Może pani pokazać? – zapytał<br>- Oczywiście zaraz panu pokażę. – uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła na parę minut.  
>- Proszę o to ona – pokazała mu. Była ona w kształcie serca z czarną obramówką i złotym środkiem otwierana żeby można było do niej wsadzić zdjęcie. Alfredowi się od razu spodobała.<br>- Ile kosztuje?  
>- 2000 dolarów. – Powiedziała ekspedientka. Jakoś ta cena nie zrobiła jakiegoś wielkiego wrażenia na Ameryce.<br>- Dobrze biorę tylko proszę ładniej zapakować. – Gdy ekspedienta zaczęła pakować Alfred spojrzał kątem okiem na sygnety.  
>- Ta dziewczyna ma z panem dobrze, szczęściara. – Dziewczyna zaczęła rozmowę.<br>- Jaka dziew…aaa oj tak jest świetna – powiedział po chwili zamyślenia „ taa chyba powinno być, że jest świetny". Zapłacił i wyszedł ze sklepu ze swoim „małym" prezentem. Spojrzał na zegarek dochodziła godzina 14. „no trzeba się śpieszyć" – pomyślał i ruszył w stronę domu. Zakupy wypakował do lodówki. „ Teraz to trzeba generalnie ten burdel ogarnąć" i ruszył do sprzątania. Tak mijały godziny. Gdy już wszystko ogarnął i przygotował poszedł wziąć długą odprężającą kąpiel. Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta. Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, aż z przyjemnością popatrzył na swoje dzieło. Pościel była czerwona z satyny, a na niej pełno białych płatków . W około paliły się świece. Nie raz podpatrzył Arthura jak spał pod taką pościelą lub jak kąpał się przy świecach i postanowił to wykorzystać. Sam był ubrany w rozpiętą koszulę i wściekle czerwone obcisłe bokserki. Na szyi miał zawiązaną kokardkę w kształcie angielskiej flagi. A prezent był położony na środku łóżka. „ Ciekawe jaką minę zrobi Arthur gdy przyjdzie" – zaśmiał się w duchu. Nagle usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. „ oho zaraz się dowiem" – schował się za drzwiami.  
>- Alfred jesteś tu? – usłyszał krzyk partnera. Chciał mu odpowiedzieć ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Słyszał, ze ktoś wchodzi po schodach. Drzwi otworzyły się a Anglia stanął jak wmurowany. Wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył to wszystko co przygotował Alfred. Podszedł do łóżka ręką pogładził pościel, ale jego wzrok przykuła kartka i małe pudełko. Anglia wziął ją do ręki i zaczął czytać „ Arthur wiem, ze nie chciałeś abym Ci tego mówił ale tym razem to napiszę, dziękuję Ci z całego serca, za to, że jesteś, za twą miłość do mnie za wszystko. Zawszę będę Cię kochał do puki ten świat się nie skończy, więc proszę Cię przyjmij ten mały prezent ode mnie." Anglia zaczął się trząść. Wziął to pudełko i je otworzył, Alfred wszystko oglądał za drzwi. Oczom Arthura ukazał się piękny wisiorek w kształcie serca.<br>- To…Dla mnie… - powiedział na głos.  
>- Tak Arthur dla Ciebie. – Nagle do jego pleców przyległ Ameryka. – Daj to – powiedział. Alfred zapiął wisiorek na szyi. Anglia złapał serduszko w rękę i jedna łza spłynęła mu z oczu.<br>- Dziękuję Ci Alfred - Zaczęli się całować. Weszli na łóżko. Dopiero teraz Anglia dostrzegł jak partner jest ubrany. Przejechał językiem po swoich ustach a ręką po jego dobrze zbudowanym ciele.  
>- Chcesz togo kochany? – zapytał w troską w głosie Anglia.<br>- Chce i to bardzo a z Tobą to zawsze i wszędzie, proszę cię zrób to. – Powiedział mu prosto w oczy. Znów zaczęli się całować, ręka Anglii błądziła po ciele Alfreda co chwila zaczepiając o jego sutki lub o bokserki. Arthur zjechał niżej językiem. Zataczał kółka przy sutkach cz lecz zatrzymał się przy bliźnie. Polizał ją.  
>-Ahhh…Arth…urr… - Anglia zaprzestał na chwilę.<br>- Boli Cię? – zapytał z troską.  
>- Nie, nie boli tylko… - urwał<br>- Tylko co, dokończ proszę…  
>- Tylko, że przez moją głupotę mogłem zginąć i zostawić Ciebie… - Arthur przytulił go.<br>- Nie myśl o tym – pocałował go – To już było zamknięty rozdział. – Zaczęliśmy nową kartę razem i nie rozpamiętujmy tego co było, dobrze? – pogładził go po policzku.  
>- Dobrze… - zainicjował pocałunek. Zaczął rozpinać guziki Anglii. Arthur zamruczał z zadowolenia. Przerwał pocałunek i zaczął się zsuwać między nogi Ameryki. Przez materiał bokserek polizał wypukłość, na co zaraz usłyszał jęk.<br>- Arthur…Nhh…Proszę… - zaskomlał i zaczął wysuwać biodra w stronę Anglii. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się przebiegle i powtórzył czynność tylko, ze rękoma zaczął gładzić wewnętrzną stronę ud.  
>- O co mnie prosisz, darling?<br>- Arthur…Ahh…Wiesz o co! – Aż krzyknął z podniecenia.  
>- Nie wiem czego chcesz – polizał go jeszcze i lekko ugryzł koniuszek.<br>- AHHH!...Arthur…WEŹ GO! – Wypchnął biodra jeszcze bardziej w jego stronę. Na co Anglia się tylko uśmiechnął szybko ściągnął z niego bokserki i jego oczom ukazała się nabrzmiała erekcja Ameryki. Ten tylko się oblizał i zaczął go lizać. Najpierw czubek, a później po długości a ręce zajęły się jądrami. Zaczął go sobie wpychać do ust. Jego głowa zaczęła poruszać się miarowo a do jego uszy dochodziły coraz to głośniejsze jęki i skomlenia oraz błagania. Sam był już podniecony ale chciał dać jak największą przyjemność swojemu partnerowi.  
>- ARTHUR!...Ja zaraz….Dojdę! – Wydusił z siebie. I tak jak powiedział tak zrobił. Spuścił się do buzi Anglii. Nagle Arthur poczuł coś gorzkiego i lepkiego w swoich ustach. Spojrzał na Amerykę i na jego oczach wszystko połknął na co tamten zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.<br>- Hmm…Dobry jesteś, chcesz trochę? – Zapytał się Anglia. Na co Alfred tylko skinął głową. Zaczęli się całować a gdy się oderwali z ust Ameryki spływała mała stróżka śliny. Był piękny jego wzrok był lekko zamglony, włosy porozrzucane na poduszce, usta czerwone i rozchylone kusząco zapraszające. Koszula w artystycznym nie ładzie a ta kokardka dodawała mu uroku. Alfred widząc to jak Arthur mu się przygląda rozszerzył przed nim nogi.  
>- Arthur…Proszę weź mnie…Jestem Twój – powiedział na co rozszerzył nogi jeszcze bardziej. Anglia aż się zaczerwienił.<br>- Ale pamiętaj ja jestem Twój…Alfred – pocałował go jeszcze raz. Zaczął wkładać w niego jednego palca. Na co ten się skrzywił, ale nie chciał przestawać.  
>- Arthu…rrr..Nhhh…w szafce…Ahhh…Jest olejek – Arthur aż odetchnął bo nie chciał tego robić na sucho. Sięgnął po olejek i wylał sobie na palce. „ No teraz to idzie zupełnie lepiej" – aż się zaśmiał w duchu z tego stwierdzenia. Włożył w niego następne dwa palce. Zaczął je zginać, przez co jego dziurka zaczęła się rozszerzać.<br>- Ahhh…Boże…Arthur…WEJDŹ WE MNIE!  
>- Chcesz już? – zapytał dla upewnienia.<br>- Takkk! – Jego głos aż kipiał z podniecenia.  
>Anglia wylał olejek na czubek swojego penisa i zaczął go rozcierać. Rozłożył nogi Ameryce aby mieć lepszy dostęp i zaczął powoli w niego wchodzić. Cały czas patrzył się na twarz Ameryki jak go przyjmie.<br>- Arthur…Uhhh…Nie cackaj się…Tylko…WŁAŹ TAM! - krzyknął i skarcił go wzrokiem. Na co ten pchnął do samego końca tak jak chciał Alfred. A teraz czekał kiedy pierwszy poruszy się Ameryka. Cóż nie trwało to długo bo aż sam zaczął się nabijać na przyrodzenie Anglii. Skomlał wił się, jęczał.  
>- Ahh…Arthur…Hmm…Szybciej, please… - Zaczął wychodzić biodrami na przekór . Na co Anglia przyśpieszył swojego ruchy czuł się jak w ekstazie. Mięśnie na jego przyrodzeniu raz się zaciskały raz rozluźniały a krzyki jego partnera dodawały oliwy do ognia. Po pokoju roznosiły się pojękiwania dwóch mocno kochających się osób.<br>- Ahhh…Alfred…Ja zaraz dojdę… - Jęknął Anglia  
>- Ja też…Jeszcze trochę…Ahh…Proszę…. – Zaczął się jeszcze szybciej poruszać.<br>Nagle ciało Alfreda wygięło się w łuk a Arthur skończył jeszcze jednym mocnym pchnięciem i spuścił się w Ameryce. Leżeli na sobie uspokajając oddechy. Lepili się cali ale nie przeszkadzało im to znów Alfred zainicjował pocałunek długi namiętny jak by chcieli przelać wszystkie uczucia w nim.  
>- Alfred kocham Cię, nad życie Cię kocham…<br>- Arthur ja Ciebie też, jestem Twój tak jak Ty mój jesteśmy jednością…  
>Wiedzieli, ze tego pragnęli od dawna, że była potrzeba tragedia aby ich zabłąkane dusze, serca, ciała połączyć w jedno… <p>


End file.
